107 Moments of Fun
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Part of my 100 themes challenge (107 Moments of Life). 5. Grey. Tanith has to wonder why dead people always look grey
1. 5 - Grey

**Hi!**

**This is part of my 100 themes challenge. Any fanfics that are set in the wonderful world of Skulduggery Pleasant are going to be set in here :)**

**Title = Grey**

**Word Count = 253**

**Summery = Tanith has to wonder why dead people always look grey.**

**Chapter Including all of the themes = 5 **

* * *

It wasn't her fault really to be honest. Val had dragged her along on the current murder case because the Nye thing was performing an operation or something of the sort. So now she was looking at a rather old man who could have possibly died from old age.

"Couldn't he had died from old age?" she asked Val.

"That's the problem. He was roughly my age three days ago," Val replied looking around. Tanith couldn't help but keep staring at the body.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Clues?" Val replied with a frown before disappearing into the next room. Tanith gave up on trying to get a decent conversation out of her best friend and looked again at the murdered person. His name had been Patrick Bee but now he was dead.

And grey.

Why was he grey?

It was just so odd. Everything about the person was grey. His hair was grey, his skin tone was grey and everything in general was so grey.

Val came back into the room holding a piece of paper. "I found a clue!" she said victoriously.

"Why is he so grey?" Tanith asked.

"What?" Val asked.

"Never mind."


	2. 7 - Fairy Tale

**Title = Fairy Tale**

**Word Count =**

**Summery = Val and Skul's wedding. **

**Chapter including all of the themes = 7**

* * *

_It was a fairy tale destined to go wrong._

Everything was perfect.

Everyone he cared about was there (only her, only ever her) and all of the people she cared about were there. Of course there were the few people who she hated, but they were only there so she had someone to tease later on if she got bored. And if you asked her, all of those people felt rather privileged to be attending.

Nothing was going wrong. It had taken two years to plan and finally (after three postponing's) nothing was going to interfere with it.

Well that was what he was telling her.

All of their favourite criminals were there, just to make sure that they weren't going to pull anything. Everyone had promised to let go of them right after the end of the reception and give them a two week head start. (But what they didn't know was that the couple's honeymoon was going to be over by then and it was going to turn into a new maglympic sport [hunting criminals]. Of course the couple would hold gold for the next five hundred years until their child finally managed to beat them and even then they managed to reclaim their title quickly.)

Time passed and the vows were over with them only getting five lines wrong each. But it didn't matter because they had each other.

The reception started without a glitch in their opinion. Some of her family were confused as to how some of the things were occurring but it was all quickly explained with such scientific terms that they gave up trying to understand everything.

A few people flirted with her but soon stopped when they found his glares focused on him. They then would walk away quickly. She would look over and give him an equal glare but the only response that would ever gain was a fond smile. It would all be forgiven in time.

After all, he would say to himself. They are only with her because she is the most beautiful woman there.

Their first dance was a traditional waltz to which he whistled the tune to her the whole way around. Neither of them forgot the steps as they had practiced twice a day for ten years. Naturally when it started, it was all because he was annoyed with her inability to even get five of the steps right. Back then when it didn't mean anything, when they didn't know that it was going to become their signature dance. If anyone had suggested it, they would have laughed. Well he would have. Her face would have remained blank until after she punched you, then she would laughed alongside him.

The food was brilliantly cook, but would be the hardest thing to get out off the wall paper. She started it. Her justification was that she was wondering what all of the criminals faces were going to look like with potato all over them. He couldn't help but agree that it was a worthwhile experiment.

_It was a fairy tale destined to go wrong. _

But it didn't.

* * *

**I have to say that I had so much fun writing this :) I just loved it! **

**I don't know why I didn't add their names... I just didn't. But the really funny thing is that I am listening to _Just give me a reason _as I am writing this :) On repeat :)**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
